Driven to Insanity
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: When a victim of a murder is found with cuts on her body, Nell feels a close connection. Bad summary (SORRYYYY) better story. WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SELF HARM. Rated M for self harm but other than that I would rate it a T. NERIC IN LATER CHAPTERS!


**~Hey guys! So I came up with this idea for a fic because I haven't really done a Nell centric fic, much less a Neric fic and I feel it is time. Touchy subject I know. I made sure the rating was an M because the last time I wrote something of this content I rated it as a T and removed the story and banned me for 3 days or something. All because I gave it the wrong rating apparently. Anyway, rant over, here's the first chapter. Also Nell may seem a little out of character~**

Chapter 1

Nell sat in Ops as she listened to the quietness that surrounded her. She the only one inside the building at this early hour, not that she needed to be in. She just sat on her computer chair, staring blankly into space for about an hour.

After that hour she began to hear chatter downstairs as more and more workers filed in to their desks, one of which of course being Eric.

"You're in early," he exclaimed, sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Yep," she said, typing something into the computer.

"Any reason why?" he pondered.

"Nope."

The one word answers were beginning to concern Eric, but he let it slide for now as he thought Nell maybe just needed some space.

"We have got a case," Hetty said, as if appearing out of thin air.

Eric stood up. "I'll call the others," he said, walking out of ops.  
Nell heard him whistle downstairs to the four agents while Hetty wandered around the ops centre. She heard the four agents walk upstairs, talking about some irrelevant point as usual. Nell wasn't really listening, but what she did pick up was that Monty had chewed up some of Sam's paperwork and he was not the least bit amused.

"The victim was found dead at approximately 5:35 am," Eric started, "We don't have an ID yet but I have found out something that has possibly lead to her death."

The agents looked as he tapped the screen several times. He zoomed up on the body, as he did, Nell's face turned a ghostly shade of white. The others however did not notice, just as they did not notice anything on the body.

"I don't see what you're talking about Eric," Callen said, confused.

"Look closer at the legs and wrists," he said, zooming in further.

"Cuts? Couldn't they be from a fight?" Deeks asked.

"No, judging by the lines and old scarring, these are self-inflicted. The cuts on her wrists are older, possibly from teenage years, a lot fainter. The cuts however on her leg are much more recent."

"What's the address," Callen asked, him and his team taken aback.

"Riverside drive, number 2," Eric said as the agents and Hetty left. He turned around to face Nell, whose face was still pale.

"Nell, are you okay?!" he asked, quite worried.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…just…" she said almost in a whisper.

"Just what?" he said quietly.

She was going to answer, but felt the tears in her eyes. She got up and left the ops centre, leaving Eric confused.

"Nell?" he said, but she just kept walking to the nearest restroom. The tears were now roaming free as they trickled down her face.

She opened a cubicle door, sat down and locked it. Her sobs were quiet, but not non-existent. She wiped her eyes with some toilet paper from the roll next to her as she rolled up her cardigan sleeves. Old scars from her teenage years were set there in her skin, almost serving as a reminder of how much suffering she went through. They were fading, but were not gone.

She quickly rolled her sleeves down, shuddering at the thought of telling anyone. Or anyone finding her body in her home with all the cuts on it.

After walking out of the toilets and back down to the Ops centre, she sat in her seat next to Eric, praying that he wouldn't ask her anything to do with her disappearance.

The day went by without anyone asking her what had been wrong, which was somewhat a relief.

The victim was revealed as Lieutenant Mary Davidson, but not much else had happened case wise. Everyone left, all to go home for some relaxation after a long day. Nell went home, just to try and put what happened today out of her head. But it stayed there, with memories of her teenage years being the main thing on her mind.

**~How was that? As I have said, NEVER wrote a fic with Nell as a main character before but if people like this, it could turn into a regular thing. If you did like this, or even if you didn't, please review :D. And if you are interested I have accounts on Twitter, YouTube and Wattpad you should follow and subscribe. Details are in my profile. Thanks again for reading, see you for the next chapter **


End file.
